prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kiryuu Michiru
was a denizen of the Dark Fall and is always together with her sister Kaoru with who she guards the infiltrated Fountain of Sky. Together with Kaoru, they meet Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai at The Sky Tree and in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, attend Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students. She and her sister eventually end up befriending both Saki and Mai and later assists Pretty Cure in taking down the Dark Fall. Appearance Michiru is introduced as a female figure with dark crimson eyes and dark velvet hair that is styled as neck length. History Later on, Michiru and Kaoru were forced to fight their friends, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai. Instead of fighting, because of their newly gained friendship with the two, Michiru and Kaoru sacrificed themselves to rescue Saki and Mai from their leader, Akudaikan. As a result of this, all memories of them in the Land of Greenery disappeared. After the Dark Fall manages to steal the Fairy Carafe, and resurrect all the defeated denizens, Michiru and Kaoru are revived and join forces with Saki and Mai against the Dark Fall. The two sisters decide to go confront Akudaikan, without Pretty Cure, but they follow them. During the last battle, the Sky Tree grants Moop, Foop, Flappy, and Choppy new power, enabling Saki and Mai to again become Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, and Michiru and Kaoru get the powers of the Moon and Wind respectively. They defeated Goyan together with Spiral Heart Splash Star. Power of the Moon In the last battle, Michiru gained the power of the moon as Hyuuga Saki reverted to Cure Bloom. In this form, Michiru performed Spiral Heart Splash Star with Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, and her sister, Kiryuu Kaoru, who had gained the power of wind. Relationships *'Kiryuu Kaoru': Although Kiryuu Michiru and her sister are initially sent to destroy Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai by getting close to them, she ends up making friends with them instead. Along with her sister she begs Akudaikan to stop so that she can change her own fate but ends up being seemly destroyed/imprisoned. When Goyan used the Fairy Carafe to resurrect the old villains again she comes back with the help of Moop, Foop and Princess Filia and helps Saki and Mai defeat them again. *'Moop' and Foop: She once helped save Moop and Foop and seems to like them. Etymology - means "fog" or "mist". - means "pure". - means "full", which represents the full moon, due to her powers. Trivia *Technically, Michiru is Cure Bright when she has the powers of the moon, making her and Kaoru the only major characters to have Pretty Cure's power while not beings treated as Cures by the Pretty Cure All Stars franchise. *Michiru and Kaoru are the first villains who become heroic characters and live on Earth. **While Kiriya was the first villain who was willing to be reformed, he didn't survive through to the end of his series, but was reborn in a new human body with no memories of his past life. *Michiru shares her voice actress with Moop who also has the power of the moon. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Cures Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Minor characters